As shown in FIG. 1, photo album 100 is generally provided in book form, having a front cover 102, a back cover 104 and a number of sheets 106 therebetween, wherein each sheet of the photo album is configured to hold one or more photographs. Photo albums are typically adjustable to enable the user to add or remove sheets. FIG. 1 depicts a known manner of assembling the photo album to secure the front cover, the sheets and the back cover to each other to form a book.
As shown in FIG. 1, the front cover 102 includes a front flap 110 and the back cover 104 includes a back flap 112. A first fastener 114 is threaded through a hole 118 in the front flap 110, a second fastener 116 is threaded through a hole 120 in the back flap 112, and each fastener 114, 116 is also threaded through holes 108 in the album sheets 106. The first and second fasteners 114, 116 are preferably mateable and when fastened together, will hold the sheets 106 between the front and back covers 102, 104. In a known album, one of the fasteners is internally threaded and the other fastener is externally threaded in a manner that allows for the fasteners to be securely mated. Furthermore, in the known album, the fasteners are generally made of metal, the album sheets are made of a soft plastic, and the front and back covers, including the flaps, are made of cardboard.
Most people prefer to have a photo album that can last for years. Albums that contain cherished photographs are often passed on from one generation to another. Therefore, it is desirable to have an album that can last through the years, and sustain environmental conditions and wear caused by repeated use, without substantial deterioration.
The disadvantage of the known album, described above, is that through repeated use, the fasteners 114, 116 wear through the flaps 110, 112 of the front and back covers. Specifically, at the location where the fasteners contact the flaps, the fasteners begin to wear against the cardboard and make an indentation. Eventually, the holes 118, 120 in the flaps 110, 112 become misshapen. As the holes are worn, the fastener becomes less secure in the hole. At its worst, fasteners 114, 116 are no longer able to securely fasten the sheets 106 to the front and back covers 102, 104. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved photo album that minimizes the wear of the fastener on the flap.